


gonna make sure you don't forget

by SirenDreams



Series: chiralium burn [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rated M for safety purposes, Suggestive Themes, there may be a part two to this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: Higgs is in a playful mood and Faye is too exhausted to deal with his bullshit. Higgs decides to have some fun anyways. [Higgs/OC]
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: chiralium burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756357
Kudos: 20





	gonna make sure you don't forget

Faye is exhausted. Bone deep, don’t want to move another muscle, wouldn’t-move-even-if-the-room-was-an-inferno level exhausted. Which is exactly why she’s face down on the cot Higgs’ junk isn’t piled on in the post-stranding world’s shortest pair of exercise shorts and a t-shirt. Her legs hurt, her back hurts, hell even her ass hurts and she barley did any sitting when they took a break or two on the agonizingly long trek to the city. She’s not moving when Higgs comes back from... wherever it is that he’s fucked off to. 

He can get his crap off the other cot or sleep on the floor for all she cares.

“Well look at you, darlin’. All laid out like the world’s finest dish.” Higgs whistles appreciatively, the pizza box in his hands long forgotten as he eyes Faye’s prone form with a grin. “Didn’t waste any time at all.”

“Fuck off, Monaghan.”

“Now, now, no need to get angry.” He tutts, boots thumping across the concrete floor as he sets the pizza on a nearby table. “You know I hate it when you use my last name.”

Faye sighs into the fabric of the cot and raises a hand, flipping the bird in the general direction of his voice.

“Once more, Monaghan. With feeling.”

She lowers her arm back to the cot when Higgs offers no reply and takes the sound of his boots being unzipped and tossed to the floor as a sign that the conversation is _over_. But oh, how wrong she is. Her prone form, once relaxed, goes ramrod straight as a heavy warmth settles on her back and a knee slips between her legs⏤ Higgs’ body pressing her own into the mattress.

“What the fuck, Monaghan?” Faye hisses, squirming beneath him to turn on her side even as every single one of her muscles protests. “Get off.”

“Ah darlin’ there you go again, calling me by the wrong name.” He smoothes her long hair back from her neck and nuzzles the exposed skin, warm breath sending a shiver down her spine. “You’d think you’d know better by now.”

She squirms again, barely smothering a gasp of his name— the correct one this time— when her core presses against the hard ridge of his knee. She freezes, a pit of heat turning in her belly as Higgs drawls out her name.

“Oh, _Faye_.”

It’s a sigh. It’s a warning. It’s a promise. It’s all three rolled into one and she knows it. Still, she tries.

“Higgs,” a whimper, that she hates herself for. “I’m not playing your stupid game.”

“Oh, but you _are_ darlin’.” He breathes the words against her ear and dips his head down to trail his tongue flat against her neck. “ _You are_.”

“H-higgs, seriously whatever you’re doing just— _Ah_!” Her words cut off in a moan she attempts to smother with her hand as his teeth scrape her skin, but Higgs— the bastard— grabs it with a low chuckle.

“It would seem that now you know the proper use of my name, hm?” He cages her body against the cot with his own, grinding his hips against her backside to elicit another much louder moan. “What is it again? Tell me, Faye.”

“Higgs!”

“That’s it darlin’. You really do know it after all.” He hums a tune, kissing up her neck to her ear. “But don’t worry, I’m gonna make sure you don’t forget it.”


End file.
